Everything Is Wrong
by Zombielicious
Summary: After a terrible accident, Yuffie has to spend a year basicly relaxing to let her body heal from the accident. Having dreams of Lucrecia and Hojo, Yuffie forces herself to become closer with Vincent. But will she deny her feelings? [Yuffentine]
1. The Ghost Of You

A/N: The idea for this story came from my own problem. I have a back disorder called scoliosis and its possible that i might get back surgery to cure it. I dont have it bad, just slightly. But, It could get worse over the years, so surgery is a possibilty. I thought about back injuries and I was in the mood to write a Yuffintine. This idea was quite random, so...Please enjoy.

* * *

I had always thought that once Sephiroth was beaten, we would all just seperate. Cid would go off and maybe marry Shera. She did worship the ground he walked on, and...yeah. Cloud and Tifa would just be friends and maybe even live together. Red would go back to Cosmo Canyon, with his little cubs. Vincent would go be himself back in his coffin and I would be the only adventurous one in the group. I guess everyone else wanted to live a peaceful and quiet life. I understand. But life was slowly coming together for me once the world was back into order.

I traveled alot, alone basicly. It didn't matter to me, I had the conformer to protect me. And of course, I had a whole sack full of materia. What did I care, I could eliminate anything that crossed my path.

I loved to go to Costa Del Sol and tan on the beach and go swimming. I visted Rocket Town frequently, Cid and Shera lived there together. They're going to be married in 3 months. I'm the flower girl, even thou it sounds babish now. Cloud is the best man and one of Shera's friends is the bride's maid.

I haven't seen Vincent since we parted. He simply said goodbye to me. I thought we had actually become good friends on our journey to save the world. We talked alot. I dont know why we connected so well. I'm a hyper teenager and hes just an old guy who can't get over his crush. I shouldnt say that, but. Yeah... I thought Vincent would have a bit more to say to me as we said goodbye. He said goodbye. I said goodbye. Simple. I couldn't get over it for a while, I still think about it now. If Vinny is at the Shinra Mansion, I'd never have enough guts to even go inside. Hey, dont get the wrong idea from this. Vinny is just a creepy pale guy and im just not his type.

I was traveling through the Nibelheim area. I don't even know why I come here. The ruins of the city are so distant from daylight, but when the sunsets, its so clear to see the Mansion. I want to go there and see if he is there. Butterflies dont fly, but crawl in my stomach. So, I try to take my mind off of it and just go about my buisness.

One day, I was drawn to the little ruined town. I stepped near the outskirts of the ghost town, my spine tingling. So many innocent people had died here. Because of that monster Sephiroth. I even felt good for knowing that I helped destroy the monster, that was he. My shurkion tight and cold in my hands, I slowly walked through the ashen streets. The frames of some of the buildings could be seen, but others were burned straight to the ground in a ashy black heap. I felt extremely nervous for some reason, my stomach just crawling with anticipation.

'Of what' I ask myself, 'That your going to see Vincent again? Pah-lease, you don't even like him, so whats the big deal?'

I ignored the ever so stupid voice in my head and continued walking, almost in a trance, to the mansion. It loomed ahead of it. The building was covered in vines, I was suprised that anything could even grow here. I stepped past the stone gates and I stopped dead in my tracks. I was actually afraid of comming here. Even thou it was a hot, beautiful summer day, the house was like the dead of winter. A cold, stale breeze came from the house and the windows were pitch black with dust, which gave it a more creepy, gothic feel. 'Dont be a wimp!'

I pushed myself to move closer and I become so aware of how alone I was. The crunch of the dirt and ash under my feet was so loud, i was suprised something didnt collapse because it was so loud, like an avalanche. I was up to the door now, ready to run and never even think about comming back. But I remembered when Vincent told me about Lucrecia. His bloody red eyes had a golden glow of love to them. But also, a black look of despair and anger. Horrible sadness. I could tell that he loved her to death and it was a devastating tradgedy that she had died. I wanted to hold Vincent and just talk to him soothlingly. But at that time, I thought he would just push me away.

'God, this is very unlike you. Where is the goofy, hyper you that everyone loves?...well, not really loves...But is used to?'

Its gone. Well, at least when im here, the sense of joy just sucks out of me as i step into the dead town. I shake my head, my chocolate brown hair flopping in my eyes. I brush the stray hair out of my face, cursing myself for trying to waste time. I dare myself to touch the doorknob. its so rusted, that its pitch black. I place my pale hand on it and open the door, a cloud of dust comming down from the door, the hinges creaking wildly. I wanted to run so bad, but my curiosity willed me to move forword and see if Vinny was here.

Goosebumps rose on my arms as i started to walk to the heart of the mansion. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and everything seemed gray with despair. I wondered what the mansion would look like with a major clean up. maybe the same old scary mansion, just clean. She shook her head and headed up the creaky, stairs, almost flinching everytime the old stairs creaked. The sound would bounce around the walls and almost deafen her. She headed right, comming into a long hallway. She was frieghtened. She looked up and seen a hoard of bats hanging on the ceiling.

'God, you must be the biggest idiot to come in here. Someone, please slap me or something!...Gawd, too bad no one lives in this dump besides Vincent.'

Once I passed through the hall, it was down the circular stairs in the tower. My stomach churned. I put my foot on one of the steps and looked down. My eyes widened, almost like they were going to pop out of my skull.

A beautiful woman stood down below, near the door leading into Vincent's Coffin room. She was inveloped in a silver light, mist surrounded her feet. She had beautiful, bright eyes and looked no older than 20. she had long chocolate-carmel colored hair that was tied up in a golden ribbon. she wore beautiful robes of white.

Why...did she look so familiar?

The ghostly form was moving...towards her.

My body felt numb with fear, my conformer falling to the ground below. The ghost was right in front of her.

The woman's eyes were pure white.

I screamed, completely scared, and lost my footing.

Falling...wasn't so bad. As I fell, almost in slow motion, the woman watched me fall.

Everything turns black and I fall into a deep sleep. I feel warm and almost...Happy. So I guess everything must be okay.


	2. Easy

Where was I? I looked down and could see nothing, just the plain floor and my gray boots. But I looked at my hands. They were very pale and white, almost like the ghost woman's skin. I looked around, scared stiff. Everything was normal, but why the hell was I so pale.

'Lets just go find Vinny. He'll know whats going on...Wait a second...Why am I not hurt? That was one huge fall!'

I ignored my questions and sighed deeply, the air not very stale. It smelled like strong chemicals. Oookay. Werid. I opened the door that led to Vincent. I stopped dead in her tracks, my legs as weak as jello. A man lay on the floor, surrounded in a pool of crimson blood. Everything seemed surreal. The man gasped with pain and clutched his stomach, a man stood above him, gun in hand. The man had a pale, greasy face and his eyes were hidden behind glasses. He had inky black hair and looked crazed. He wore a dirty looking white labcoat and he had a curved back, which made him lean forword.

"Who the hell are you, pal?" I shouted, completely disgusted and afraid, raising a fist. Wait, bad idea. I lowered my fist, I was suprised I had enough strength to even hold it up, noting the gun in the mans hand. I wanted to faint and I wanted this stupid moment to be long gone and over with! Inoted the gun in the mans hand. But he didnt respond, nor even acknowledge that she was even in the room.

"Hello? Mister?" Okay. I was being respectful to this crazy lunatic. Hello, the man had a gun and had just shot this guy! I heard a scream comming from the library door, the man was blocking my view. The man turned around and didnt say a word.

"Professor! Vincent!" The woman screamed. The voice was smooth and melodic, it would be a perfect singing voice. But at this moment, it was distressed and horrified. A woman came into sight, her face pale. Her chocolate-Carmel hair was tied into a high ponytail and she wore glowing purple earings. She wore black, sensible shoes and pure white labcoat. Was she a researcher of Shinra? Wait, These guys were long-gone, I mean, the Mansion had been abandoned for a long time. And...She said Vincent's name. Was this...A Dream?

The woman bent down near the man, he had chin length jet black hair and his eyes were closed. His breathing was short and steady and his was deadly pale. Blood dripped from his hair, from being surrounded in his own blood. The woman looked at the wound in the man's stomach and screamed again. Pure horror. I wanted to scream too. But, my throat was locked and if I even wanted to utter a word, I was going to burst into tears.

"Why? How...How could you do this?" She screamed, holding the man's body to her, "We have to help him! He's going to die!" She screamed at him, putting the man's arm around her shoulder and trying to help him up.

The crazed looking man slapped her, the sound echoing across the room.

"P-professor..." She said, her voice emotionless.

Professor? Hojo? The man did resemble the creepy looking man the gang and I had fought at Midgar. He was dead thou. 'C'mon! Wake up! This is a creepy dream, god, please! Why Can't I Wake up!'

The pair pulled the man up the stairs, blood covering them as they slowly trudged up the stairs. I followed, completely scared and completely clueless as to what was going on. It was Vincent. Vinny. It was him and This was Hojo. Was the woman...Lucrecia? I shook my head, my whole body numb and trembling. They slowly carried him from the hallway and into a lab room. I shook with fear, noting that everything wasnt covered with dust. My eyes scanned the ceiling. No bats.

They pulled Vincent onto the lab table, the Professor, ripping open his blue coat and lifting up his once white undershirt, which was now stained with thick, dark blood. I could see the bulletwound, but everything was stained with crimson. Lucrecia's eyes scanned Vincent's wounds and she burst into tears. She looked devastated, as if this was her whole fault.

"Stop your crying!" The Professor screamed at her recklessly, pulling out papers from a manilla folder, with a bright red label on the front. "Confidental" it read. The man giggled with a crazed glee and Lucrecia continued to sob.

I walked towards the lab table, my eyes wide and my whole body trembling.

"Yuffie?"

Lucrecia, The Professor, and Vincent Disapeared into a world of black. I felt cold and I couldnt move. I felt pretty stiff and uncomfortable. I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by white. God, stupid people! Close the damn blinds! Who has everything white in a room, anyways? I carefully opened my eyes again and realized I was laying down. I tried to pull myself up, but I couldnt. I looked down. My arms were brusied and I was hooked up to an IV.

"You're awake...Thank god," A Melodic voice said. I turned and smiled. Tifa.

"Why...The hell am I here?" I questioned as Tifa came towards me and she looked about ready to cry. I Looked at the blankets covering me up from the chest. I haphazardly pulled it down, and almost screamed. A white, scruffy looking cast covered my chest and torso area.

"What...Teef...Wha-"

"You fell from the tower in the Shinra Mansion," Tifa said, wiping her wet eyes and sitting in a uncomfortable looking chair. I wanted to slap her and tell her to get her ass out of here, but I controlled my anger. Why was I stupid? Why did I fall? I'm going to be trapped in this stupid cast forever! My travels! My Adventure! My life!

"You screamed and Vincent heard you. Your lucky. You could have died. You were knocked out for almost a week now. You fractured your spine-"

"What? No! This...This cant be happening!" I screamed.

"Yuffie. Please, your okay. Your not paralyzed." Tifa said in a sweet, but wobbly voice. She continued to smile until her eyes turned glassy. "Oh god, I got to pull myself together," she said, smiling as a fresh wave of tears of joy hit her. I didnt even know Tifa cared about me that much. She probally just thought I was some annoying pest. She was dressed in pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her face was wuite pale, as if she hadnt gotten a full nights sleep in a while.

I let the words sink through me. My spine is fractured. I'm not paralyzed. My life is not officially over. Vincent saved me. I rubbed my face, it was horribly sore. I probally hit it on the ground or something when I fell, knowing stupid ol' me. I looked up as someone entered the room. A doctor, with a fresh white smile and similar white labcoat. He seemed nice enough. Since my bad, pissed off, angsty mood had passed over a matter of seconds, I was grateful to see another happy smiling face.

"So, Miss. Kisagari, How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice smooth and manly.

"Pretty damn good, Dr...Pierce," I said, quickly reading his name tag and smiling brightly. Hey, who cares if my spine is fractured? It'll be fine in no time and then ill be good! My life is kind of great right now! Yay! Party!

"Thats very good, I'm glad to hear you are such high spirits. We've taken x-rays of your spine and it seems that the fractured vertabrea in your spine have fused with the healthy part."

"Well, thats good. So, how do we get rid of that?"

"By a simple operation, of course. We'll just seperate them. Now, after this operation, you will have to wear a back brace to help with the healing of the spine of course. But, you wont be fully functional until a years time at least."

A years time?...No...No...No! My life! No! Gawd! Just when your happy, some asshole has to ruin it!

"Dammit...So I just sit around like a couch potato and wait for everything to heal?" I said, clearly pissed off. I wanted to punch this overly-happy man, with his goofy smile and werid black-ish gray hair.

"Well, in your terms, yes. The body needs alot of time to heal and it could cause permenant damage if you dont rest. You could become paralyzed, of course."

"great...Okay, whens my stupid operation?" I said, now pretty tired.

"In 2 days." The doctor said, looking at a clipboard in his hand. I nodded, a bit sad that I couldn't just leave this place. I wanted my adventure. How could I have been stupid enough to fall? Clumsy me. But...The Ghost Woman. That was the reason I fell. 'People will think your crazy, so just say you fell. Its not a big deal...I guess' I thought as the doctor left me to rest.

"Everyone is outside," Tifa said, filling a green glass vase with water from the sink in my room. The room i had was pretty big and I was glad that I didnt have to share with anyone. There was a nice view of the scenery. I could see a run-down rocket in the distance as the sun slowly fell.

"We're in Rocket Town?" I asked, as Tifa put a beautiful bouquet of Yellow and White roses in the vase, and set them on my side table. She nodded.

There were 2 ugly teal chairs in the room and a small radio on my bedside table, but no TV. I sighed, my clothes were neatly folded in the small closet in the room and my Conformer was also there. I wanted to leave and smell the fresh air, but I was going to be cooped up in this stupid hospital for another 2 days. Then probally more so My spine could heal from the operation.

"Do you want to say hi to everyone else?" Tifa asked, turning away from the window, the sun was a glowing purplish-red fireball as it slowly eased and set. I nodded. I was actually excited to see everyone. Now they could tell me how much they love me and how they couldnt live without me. I laughed inwardly.

Tifa went outside and came back, a group of people following her. I seen Cid, Cloud, Red, Barrett, and Vincent come into the room. My heart raced and right now I wish I could run away from them. I really didnt want to face them.

"How are you doing, Yuffie?" Cloud asked. Cid was looking upset, and I could have laughed as I read the no-smoking sign above the door.

"I'm okay," I replied, feeling oddly shy. I was never shy.

"Thats good, 'cause you better be okay 'fer the weddin'!" Cid said, putting a ciggerette to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I mumbled. I looked towards the window and sighed deeply. I wanted to throw up.

"We were pretty worried about you, ya know," Barrett said, ruffling her hair. She smiled, and said, "I'm fine, really."

"Well, we'd better let her get some rest." Tifa said, as everyone waved goodbye, "We'll have someone come by to check on you later, okay?"

I nodded as they left. I was pretty happy to be alone, to collect my thoughts. I really wanted to go sit by the window, but I couldnt move, the cast was in my way. I huffily hit my head against my pillow and closed my eyes. Hojo...Lucrecia...Vincent. I was confused. Why was I having these dreams? I didnt know really anything about Lucrecia or Hojo, or whatever went on between them. I didn't want to fall and fracture my spine!

I heard someone in the room. I opened my right eye and seen Vincent standing before my bed. He didnt look any diffrent from the last time i seen him. His face was pale, his crimson eyes were bright and a tad bit morbid, and he wore the same crimson garments.

"Hey. Whats up?" I said, putting on a smile. I had an itch on my stomach. Oh great...I have to deal with Vinny and I cant even itch my stomach because of this stupid cast. Maybe I was just really nervous to be in the same room with Vincent, alone. I didn't want to be alone with him, I didn't really want to tell him what happened. But I knew I had to, He had to know.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, he seemed very uncomfortable. Vincent wasnt really the one who would talk, I would talk and he would nod, and I would always know that he was listening to me. He was a good listener and I was a good talker.

"Why are you really here? hmmm?" I asked, laughing.

"How did you fall? Did you trip over you feet?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. It was werid having him pester me for questions.

"Tell me," He said, being very patient with me.

"You want the truth?...Well, dont think im crazy. But...I seen a ghost. And, after I fell, I dreamt about this woman and this professor. The Professor shot this man, and the woman wanted to save the man. But...then i woke up. It was like going back in time." I said, looking out the window. I didnt want to see the shocked expression on his face, because I think it was like a horrible memory that he didnt want to re-live. I look at him after a few minutes and said, "Is that all you wanted?"

He simply nodded. I smiled and said, "Its good to talk to you again. I...Missed you."


	3. Lucky

Lucrecia looked at the tube in which Vincent was being kept in. With the ammounts of G-Substance he was recieving, the WEAPON would be absorbed into his body soon. She sighed and turned away from him. She could clearly remember Vincent showing her the engagement ring. It was a beautiful golden band with a small diamond incrested in it. She was married and he was madly in love with her. She couldnt accept it. She ran from him as he took her hand, not looking back. She fumbled with the ring placed on her finger and sighed, looking up at Vincent. His whole body was bandaged, from the wounds and experiments that her husband had preformed. His eyes were covered with a thin bandage, only his mouth was not covered.

She shook her head, not wanting to cry again. It was her fault that this happened to him. Why did Hojo have to shoot him? Did she love him, is that why he killed him? He was always so jealous, his rage was immense. She was awoken from her thoughts when sheheard the door open and she turned around, her husband in the doorframe.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come here." He said.

"I-I Came to observe the G-Substance," She mumbled, not wanting to get hit. Her face was bruised already.

"Leave! At once!" He said, suprisingly calm.

The scene disapeared in a warm haze of red, the forms of Lucrecia and Hojo disapearing.

I felt so achey, my body feeling like it had gotten hit by a truck. I opened my eyes and groaned. I was laying in my hospital bed, my back still horribly sore from the operation. The operation was a complete sucsess, the fractured vertabrea was seperated from the healthy and now everything should be peachy. Oh yeah, besides the part about me having to sit around on my bum for a year. I sighed and pulled myself up into a sitting position. With so much time on my hands in this hospital, I taught myself how to sit up with this annoying cast on and how to actually get some sleep.

Today was the final day I would actually be in this hellhole and then, I could rest in the guestroom at Cid's house, since I had absolutely refused to go to Wutai. Godo would just tell me something like "I told you so" or something along the lines of that.

The sun shined brightly through my windows and radiated onto the vase of roses on my bedside table. The were from Aeris's garden, Tifa had said. That made me feel almost special. Aeris didn't look upon me as a child or a pest, I was her friend. I truely miss her. Just simple things like flowers make me think of her, and I love to think of all the memories.

I heard a steady knock on the door and Dr. Pierce waltzed on in.

"Well, Miss. Kisagari, I hope you are happy to know that the back cast comes off today and will be replaced with a brace." He said, pulling a pair of large, shining silver shears from his pocket.

"So, you're just going to cut it off?" I asked, as he helped me actually sit up. He nodded simply and i noted I was only dressed in a thin hospital gown with an open back and a pair of green shorts. The back cast was visable and Dr. Piece placed the shears carefully at the top and began cutting. It was hard work to cut off the thick cast, but with a bit of elbow grease and a bit of my cockiness, The cast came off simply. I wanted to laugh in the stupid, smelly cast's face as it fell limply to the ground. 'Ha ha! Im not your damn prisoner anymore!'

But Dr. Pierce grabbed a medium sized brown cardboard box from the corner of the room and sliced it open with the shears. He pulled out a white...thing. It was like a bullet proof vest, the back larger than the front, the back as large as the shoulders to the bum. The front started just below the chest and ended at the end of the stomach. It was okay, I guess. When Dr. Pierce turned away, I slipped it on. It was made of a cold plastic material, which made goosebumps rise on my arms. I slipped my gown back on and turned to Dr. Pierce.

"It fits like a glove," I said, turning around. My back was still very sore, but I was terribly happy to be able to stand without being stabbed with the rock-hard gauze of the cast. I twirled once more and Dr. Pierce looked on, simply happy. Maybe because I tried to be completely nasty to him, mainly because I never wanted to be here in the first place.

"Glad to hear it, Miss. Kisagari. Now, A woman named Shera called and said she would be comming here to pick you up. She brought in some clothes for you Yesterday She dropped off some clothes for you. So just get dressed and go down to the lobby," He explained. He shook my hand and said, "Its been a pleasure."

"Ditto," I said. 'Ha ha. Yeah right. Asshole.' Dr. Pierce was cocky, but he was an amazing doctor.

I slowly took off my shorts and gown, trying to get used to the movements of the brace. There was a pair of jeans for me, a flowered tank top, a vest, and a pair of sandals for me. I wished for my boots, shorts, and everything else, but Shera had taken that home to be washed. I sighed, slipping into the clothes and grabbing my Conformer. I turned around and bowed to the room. My bed was left messy and the thin white blanket was thrown on the floor casually. I walked towards the window and grabbed my vase, with the flowers. I would die if I left them here. Some idiot would probally just throw them in the garbage.

I walked out of the elevator and sighed. No Shera. There were young children running around and playing with toys and adults sitting in chairs, reading old, faded magazines. Nurses and doctors were walking around, talking rapidly. I walked out through the electric sliding doors and was amazed to feel the warm, but cool breeze on my skin. To inhale the fresh air was like heaven. I leaned on the wall and looked around. Rocket Town had grown since the last time I've been here. A few more small houses have been built, a few more shops too. The rocket is still sky-high, but it inches towards the ground almost everyday.

"Yuffie?" I hear a voice.

I turn and see Vincent.

"...What...are you doing here?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Taking you to Cid's house." He said, grabbing the vase of flowers and my conformer from my hands.

"I'm quite capable of carrying my own things, thank ye," I said, trying to grab them, but Vincent's claw scratched my arm and I smacked his arm. "Jerk!"

"Accidents happen" he mumbled. He seemed distracted. But still, he was the same old Vinny.

We walked in silence on the way to Cid's house. More trees were growing and the air was fragrant with the smell of roses and other diffrent flowers. The dirt path we took slowly became narrower as we came into the town that I was used to. The weapon shop and the Shanghai Inn were by each other near the entrance of the town and the other shops and homes circled around the center of town. I loved the quiet of the town. It reminded me of the country, somehow. With all the new buildings and homes being put up, I try to cherish these moments.

I looked up at Vincent, whose deep red eyes were set on the path to Cid's house. I used to remember how I'd gaze at him as wer were talking. His pale face and beautiful eyes were so appealing to me. He looked really good right now, and I tried to ignore that. Being so distracted, I barely noticed my left sandal was half off. My right foot stepped on it and I pivoted backwards and I prepared myself for the landing that would ruin my back and forever would be remembered was the idiot who tripped over her sandals.

But I never did hit the ground. I felt a pair of arms, one quite cold and metally, grabbed me as My back was almost a foot from touching the ground. I carefully opened my eyes, and they were met with a pair of enchanting red ones. I realized that my face was only inches away from Vincent's. He pulled me back on my feet and let me go, I regained my footing and turned to him. I couldn't help but partially smile.

"Thanks...," I said. He nodded and I could sense that he wanted to smile.

As we got to the front door of the small house, the door opened and Cid's head popped out. His goggles were perched on his head and a pack of crumbled ciggerettes were placed haphazardly in the side.

"Hey!" He said, smiling, coming out and giving me a huge hug.

"Um...whoa. Remember, I just got out of the hospital," I said as he let go, "And since when have we been so nice to each other?"

"Since you became the flower girl in the wedding," Shera said, comming out was well. Her thin glasses were placed at the bridge of her nose and Her carmel colored hair was flowing around her shoulders. Her body was hidden behind her usual crisp white labcoat, which was a shocker.

"Hello, Yuffie. How are you feeling?" She asked, ushering Vinny and me into the house. She sat us down at the table and pulled out 4 tea mugs. We all sat down around the table as Shera filled out glasses with delicious smelling tea. I sipped my tea generously, glad for the good tea. The hospital tea tased like dirt flavored water...Whatever that tasted like.

"I'm feeling pretty good." I replied, after almost finishing off the cup of tea. Shera smiled and said, "Thats good. We have your room all set up for you."

I nodded and said, "thank you. Thanks for letting me stay here, I really wouldnt want to go home."

"Thats okay. Tommarow we have to go and shop for dresses," Shera said, excitedly. Ever since the space program ended, I could imagine that Shera was always waiting for Cid to marry her, even thou Cid bossed her around and such. They actually did make a really cute couple.

"That sounds like fun," I said.

After a moment of silence and Me drinking cup after cup of tea, Shera finally showed me my room. It was pretty small, but very nice. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with two large pillows and a comfy looking patch-work quilt on it. There was a dresser and a bed side table in the room and a small window, which had a small view of the town. I was happy, more than happy. I hugged Shera and kept telling her how much she didn't have to do this for little, ol' me.

After Shera left me by myself, I looked through the dresser drawers. Shera took the liberty of sorting all the things in my traveling bags in the drawers. My clothes were neatly put into one drawer and all my fighting gear in another. I plopped down on the bed, wincing because of my back, a sharp pain flowing through it. The brace poked into my shoulders and I layed down, feeling a bit better. My feet were kind of sore as well, stupid sandals. Thats why I wear boots, so I dont look like a complete idiot when I fall over. But Vincent...

Hes like my savior almost. He's always there and Im grateful, but that tripping thing was my fault. I wanted to curl into a ball, but it was impossible because of my spine and the brace. I sighed flopping onto my stomach, the brace poking into it, but I ignored it. I was felling very tired all of a sudden, and I was off to dream land shortly.


	4. Free

_we'll lay in bags as dead as leaves  
all together for eternity  
but don't you weep  
there is no one as lucky  
honey, don't you weep  
there is nothing as lucky, as easy, or free_

I jumped awake, my eyes franicly searched the room, thankful to know that I was just in Cid and Shera's home. A layer of cold sweat covered my skin as I scrambled out of the bed as fast as I could. These...Visions of the past kept occuring lately, and it was killing me because I could barely get a few good hours of sleep. I pulled on a pair of jeans and put a thin shirt over my tank top and slipped, silently, out of my room. I was used to this. I would slip out into the cool night and take a walk around the village and come back to the house an hour later and would manage to get a few more hours of sleep before morrning.

The stars shined down upon the dirt path as I slowly made my way into a forresty area of the town. The tall trees made it hard for the tiny bright stars to shine their light through the tree leaves. I should have brought my Conformer with me, I knew that. But I hadn't thought of it tonight. A cool breeze ruffled my hair as I came into a clearing in the path.

Someone stood in front of me, their back was turned to me. The moonlight shone down on the person as they stood silently. They were dressed in all black, and I could faintly make out the mechanical arm of Vincent.

'What's he doing here? In the middle of the night?' I asked myself. Vincent had been staying with Cid as well. The mansion was just a constant reminder of the past, which after beating Sephiroth, had finally overcome. But we barely talked. Vincent came home late at night, and we really didnt know what he did during the day. We never asked when he was around.

I slowly stepped forward and whispered, "Vincent?"

He turned around, surprised, and the fierce look in his eyes melted away and was replaced with a kinder look.

"Yuffie. What are you doing here?" He asked, casually. It was werid seeing Vincent without his crimson cape. You could see how skinny he was and his gun slipped into the belt of his pants.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," I said, walking up to him and smiling.

"I was thinking," He said, turning away from me again. I stood by his side and we stood for a moment, gazing into the moonlight. It wasnt a full moon yet, only half a moon. I looked up at Vincent, his eyes entranced in the moonlight.

"I had...another dream. So I came out here to clear my thoughts," I confessed. He turned to me. The first chance I was alone with Vincent, I told him of the dreams I had of Hojo and Lucrecia. He was a bit taken aback that I would tell him, but he probally thought of the old days where we always talked. He had to know. He was sometimes in the dreams.

"What was it about this time?" He asked, turning to me, crossing his arms across his chest. I shook my head. Sometimes the dreams were easy to remember and sometimes, I could hardly remember once I woke up.

"Lucrecia...She had found this ancient materia. I'm sorry Vincent, but thats all I remember." I mumbled. He nodded. I wish I knew more. Vincent had dearly loved Lucrecia and I could imagine that he could be clinging to every word I say. But, that was my imagination.

I looked up at Vincent and he looked at me. I smiled goofily and looked away. It felt like old times again. But, I wasnt wearing a back brace then and we werent living in one spot. Without another word, we both headed back towards the house. The night, in my opinion, was young. It was only midnight, even thou my eyes were begging for sleep, I wanted to stay up. I wanted to be with Vincent.

As we walked side by side, I casually slipped my hand into his and smiled to myself. Vincent looked at me suspeciously and said, "What do you want?" Not in a mean tone, but more of a disquised nervousness.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, " I said in a sing-song voice, "Just...Me holding your hand."

I looked up a a tiny, rare smile played upon Vincent's lips. I looked up a seen a silver star fly across the sky. I made a wish. That I'd always be with Vincent. Vincent squeezed my hand tightly for a minute and i put my head on his shoulders. I thought that maybe he was going to push me away, but he didnt. And I was happy.

"Vinny?" I asked, "Do you remember when we used to talk? Back when we were all together?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason. But, I'm glad you remember," I said as we entered the front door, quietly. Cid and Shera's room was down the hall and Vincent's room was right next to mine. We stood, face to face in front of my room.

"Thanks..." I said, smiling at him.

"For what?"

"Everything," I said, leaning up and quickly kissing him on the cheek before running into my room and closing the door fastly, but softly. I threw off my jeans and thin shirt and jumped into my messy bed. I hugged my pillow, the plastic of my back brace jabbing into my stomach and neck, but I ignored it. I flopped around my bed and couldnt help but smile goofily.

I woke up groggy and still very tired a few hours later. I slowly got up in my bed and winced, my spine was pretty sore this morrning. I slowly got out of bed and winced, the pain getting worse. I ignored it and took off my night clothes and got dressed into a pair of jean shorts, a black t-shirt, and a pair of sandals. Even thou I looked like an idiot when I tripped, it was a hot day already and it was only 8 in the morrning.

I combed my hair with the brush on my dresser and smiled at myself in the mirror attached to it. I looked refreshed and happy. I was glad. I bet at the hospital, I looked bloody miserable. I was glad I was out. Everyday being healthy and alive is a gift, so I was more than happy.

I waltzed out of my room and jogged to the table, seeing breakfast laid out. Shera was busy getting glasses out on the table and Cid was outside working on his new creation, the Sierra Airship. The Highwind was unable to fly after fighting Sephiroth, So Cid and his crew had got to work on a new one. It was basicly all done, but Cid wanted to be extra careful and check everything over.

I sat down at the table and said, "Good Morrning!"

"Good Morrning, Yuffie? How's your back?" Shera asked, putting a plate, fork, and cup in front of me.

"Pretty sore. But I'll be okay. We're going to buy those dresses today, right?" I asked, piling eggs and bacon onto my plate.

"Yeah," Shera said, sitting down at the table herself as Cid came in from the back. He sat down and instantly started piling food onto his plate.

"Um...Where's Vincent?" I asked, trying to sound casual as I put a strip of bacon into my mouth.

"He left earlier this morrning," Shera said, taking a sip of her orange juice. I nodded. We contiuned to eat until the food was mostly gone. After I finished, I helped Shera clean and put away the dishes. Afterwords, we headed deeper into the town to go to the dress store. We picked out the dresses the day before, and I was very pleased with the beautiful selection at the tiny store.

Shera picked out a beautiful pearl white strapless gown with a crimson hem at the top of the chest and the bottom, with a lace up back with a matching middle-back length veil. The brides maid dress was a a matching crimson color strapless dress also. My beautiful flower girl dress was almost like Shera's. It had a lace up back and matching crimson hems near the bottom and top, with spaghetti straps. I was in love with the white/red theme. Cid and Cloud were going to wear black suits, traditional.

After going inside the rose smelling store, the man working up front named Dimitri came up and greeted us.

"Hello, Mrs. Highwind. We have your dress orders right here and ready to pick up," He explained, taking us into the back room. He gave us three dresses, with protective plastic bags to cover them from dirt and such.

"Thank you so much Dimitri, You've been a big help," Shera said, smiling as they headed out of the store.

"Have a wonderful wedding!" He said after them.

When the glass door closed behind them, they headed up the path that led back to the house. People were walking to work and to the shops and children were running in and out behind trees, playing hide and seek with the other kids. It was so relaxing. Fresh flower petals floated overhead in the breeze, filling the air with a beautiful smell. The sky was bright blue with few pearly clouds, and the the shined overhead.

"This is a beautiful place to live. I'd like to live here," I said, looking around, enchanted by the sights and sounds of the town.

"It is quite relaxing. The autumns are beautiful and the winters aren't too cold, so it's quite pleasant," Shera said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?...About marrying Cid?" I asked. Shera looked down at her feet, and slightly blushed.

"I always knew he was going to ask me. Right now, I cant imagine life without him," She said. Her eyes sparkled dazzlingly as she even mentioned Cid's name. I Remembered when we first met Cid and Shera, after meeting Vincent in the Shinra Mansion basement and going through the countryside. He bossed her around, but I could tell he liked her and that she adored him. I smiled brightly, just thinking about how happy I was. Only 11 more weeks until the wedding. I was looking forword to it so much. Everyone would be comming, so I was excited to see them all.

As we got a few feet from the front door of the house, we heard a sound almost like an explosion. The wind was blowing violently and I had a good idea about what was going on. I held onto my dress carefully, before walking around to the back. The Sierra had taken flight. It was way better than the Highwind and I was amazed how much work Cid put into the paint job. It was a beautiful greyish blue and was strikingly silver in the sunlight.

Shera smiled as Cid landed the ship and he looked so happy, his face animated with excitement.

"You all gotta take a ride!" He said ushering them onto the stairs which led up into the airship. My stomach gave a lurch and I thought, 'If I throw up, I sure as hell will be throwing up on you!'

"But wait, Howa 'about I stay here and wait for Vincent to come home or something?" I asked, absolutely queasy as Cid led them into the fancy cockpit.

"Hes already on board," Cid said, completely oblivious that I wanted to get off, "Sit down and enjoy th damn ride!"

I evily glared at him and he began pressing buttons to make the airship take off. I headed into another door, I had no clue where I was going, but I didnt want to be around that maniac anymore. I walked down a set of stairs and ended up in a storage place. Oh well, it smelled like bleach and cardboard, but I didnt care. Just as I was about to sit on the ground, I heard a roaring sound and I could feel the airship lift off from the ground. My stomach turned over and I moaned. Stupid airsickness. Too bad Cloud isn't here. I could make fun of him for having airsickness as well.

Cid must have been going crazy in the cockpit, because I felt like we were spinning. I shut my eyes and tried counting in my head. I read somewhere that it took your mind off it, but it sure didn't help me. I wanted to curl into a ball, but this stupid brace! gawd! I could rip it off. I dont know why I was angry. I was angry because Cid made me come on this stupid airship. Maybe I should throw up in here and just leave it. I'll laugh like a loonie if he would step in it. I'll hope he trips in it. I could laugh, but the airship turned, and my stomach flopped.

I heard someone come in and thought, 'Oh great...Just what I need, someone to bother me.'

I crawled behind a box and looked for anyone comming. I heard footsteps, but I couldnt see anyone. 'Come on, stupid! Just come and see me and act stupid and bother me for crying out loud.' I thought, clutching my stomach and closing my eyes. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and slowly turned my head behind me. I screamed when my eyes met with deep red ones.

"Vincent...!...You...jerk!" I said, punching him weakly in the good arm, "You scared me. I really wouldnt want to throw up on you."

I tried to smile, but I couldnt. I closed my eyes again and sighed. Stupid airsickness. I opened one eye and seen Vincent sit next to me. I looked away.

"Go away...Im ugly when I'm sick," I mumbled. It was true. Who looks good when they're sick?

"No, you're not," Vincent said. I looked at him and shook my head. He had his cloak on today. His eyes were sincere looking and I hope he wasn't taking pity on me because i was sick. I curled up in a ball as best as I could, but I only looked like a mishapen banana.

Vincent looked at me and almost smiled.

"Stop laughing at me..." I mumbled.

"I'm not."

I sat up and scooted closer to him. Stupid storage room was cold. I just had to wear shorts and sandals today. Vincent looked nervous but I ignored him. I scooted closer once again and my legs knocked against his.

"What are you doing?" Vincent said slowly. I giggled and said, "I'm cold. So shut up. No...actually dont. Why...you dont like me? so cruel..." I said.

"I didn't say that," Vincent said. I pretended to cry. This always works with Godo. Well, it did. He learned it was one of my tricks after a while of me always crying. So he ignored it.

"Yuffie, your not ugly and I like you," He said. I looked at him, fake tears on my face.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." I said, wiping away the fake tears and resting my head on Vincents shoulder.

* * *

Erg...I'm horrible at writing love stories like this. .;; I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Review please! 


	5. Case Closed

_I know, I know I've let you down_

_I've been a fool to myself_

_I thought I could live for no one else_

_But not through all the hurt and pain_

_Its time for me to respect the ones you love_

_mean more than anything

* * *

_

Lucrecia looked down upon the bandaged body that lay upon her husband's operating table. It was far past midnight and she had snuck out of the inn to come here. The silver materia was in her pocket, always with her in case something would happen. The G-Substance had been sucsessfully absorbed into Vincent's body and it was possible that he could turn into Chaos at will.

She wanted to see his brown eyes again, not the red ones which her husband had altered. She turned her back to the body and began to look through her husband's papers and records thrown haphazardly on his desk. All of the tests done on Vincent had been quite sucsessful as well. It freightened her that she was apart of this, but she knew that this was all her husbands doing. She never wanted anyone to be killed in this. She turned around when she heard a scream.

She turned to the operation table and shrieked as well. The bandaged body was upright, black demon wings sprouting from its back and devilish horns growing from his head. Lucrecia back up against the desk, papers and folders flying everywhere. The bandages wrapped around his head slowly unraveled to reveal blood red eyes glaring at her. She shrieked again and ran to the back of the library, hearing the wings starting to flap. She pulled the materia from her pocket and rose it above her head, the creature before her was right in front of her.

An amazing silver light blinded her and it rose from her hands. Lucrecia fell to the ground and began to sob. When the light faded. The body of Vincent lay before her. Her husbands lab was a mess and she had to clean everything before he returned. She had recently given birth to the baby. Sephiroth. He was testing the baby, so he rarely paid attention to her. But he would know. He had forbid her to come here now. She slowly walked over the body and pulled out a package of bandages from a storage closet. She walked back to the body and began to wrap the body up once again.

"It seems like forever that you've been gone."

I woke up and sat straight up. I rubbed my head, it was pounding and my back felt a bit sore. I could remember sitting the storage room with Vincent. 'I guess I must have dozed off or something' I thought as I got up. I looked out the window of my room and sighed. It was dusk, the sun had probally just set. I yawned and looked down. I was wearing Vincent's cloak. My eyes widened and I threw it off. Why the heck was I wearing his cloak? I did remember it being very cold in the storage room. And I did fall alsleep...on his shoulder.

I can't like him...I sat down on my bed and thought furiously. 'He loves Lucrecia, even thou im having creepy visions about her and even thou shes dead. How...I must be stupid...' I stood up, unable to keep still. I had always thought about having a relationship with him, I do care for him deeply. But I dont think he likes me, anyways. Just...he cares for me, but doesnt love me. Yep. Thats it. Case Closed.

I flopped on my bed and instantly regreted it when my brace slammed into my stomach. 'Piece of crap!' I thought. I grabbed Vincent's cloak and looked at it. A beautiful crimson color. It looked worn. I held it close to me. It smelled really good, like cologne. I loved it. I put it on my list of favorite smells, next to Jasmine tea and the smell of my grandmother's house. I hugged the cloak and told myself it could never be. I put it on and snuck out of the house. Shera had her back to me, she was cooking dinner and it smelled delicious. Cid was probally out back going crazy in the Sierra.

I walked into the brisk cool air, the temperature had dropped, so I was glad for the cloak. I hummed a tune in my head, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. 'What does it matter? You don't like him anyways' I thought. It was a short walk to the Inn. I stepped inside and walked up to the front desk. The lady was silently reading a big novel.

" 'scuse me, do you know what room Vincent Valentine is staying in?" I asked. The woman looked up, her eyes magnified to a huge jawbreaker size through her glasses. She put down her novel, being very huffy about it, and looked through a small notebook.

"Room 9," She replied. Then she picked up her novel and began reading.

I walked up wooden stairs and could feel myself sweating. I think Vincent felt awkard with me, since I kissed him. So thats probally why he got a hotel room. Or something. 'Stop being nervous! gawd!' I thought as I passed by a few rooms. When I finally walked up to room number 9, I stopped. What was I going to say? Oh great...Mustering up enough courage, I knocked on the door. It took alot of strength not to run. I heard someone walk up to the door and i covered my face with my hands.

The door opened.

"Yuffie?"

"Yes?" I said, arms still covering my face.

"...What are you doing?"

"nooooothing..." I said, slowly lifting my arms down. Vincent was in his black pants and black shirt, he looked so plain without his cloak, which I was wearing, "I thought you'd probally want your cloak back, So...here I am."

Vincent motioned for me to come inside, and I did. The room was very clean, like he really didnt even sleep there. The bed was neatly made and there wasnt anything out of place, besides the Death Penalty on the small nightstand in the room, which stood out the most.

I was feeling pretty nervous because I was alone with Vincent. We were alone before, but people were usually around in other places. I was on my own now. Pretty nervous...yeah.

"So, heres your cloak," I said, pulling it off and taking one last smell before I handed it to him, my hair messy. He took it and tossed it on the bed. I knew I seen Vincent change into Chaos before. But...I had never really thought about it.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"I...better get going." I said, shuffling to the door, "...you're just gunna let me leave? thats a drag..."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at me. I giggled. I took his hand, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. We headed down the stairs, and Vincent allowed himself to be dragged outside. A stiff chill went up my spine.

"I forgot how cold it was out here," I said as we walked along the dirt path. Shera and Cid were probally sitting down for dinner right about now. My back felt a bit sore, a dull pain racing through it. Vincent looked at me, silent thou. I smiled and said, "Stop laughing at me."

"I wasn't," He said.

"Im cold," I said, rubbing my arms. The moon was now full and I barely took notice. I was thinking about Vincent and Me. Maybe there was something between us. Something unexplainable. I shook it away as I felt Vincent grab my hand. I blushed violently, probally feeling the same way he felt.

"...Do you like me or something?" I asked, trying to sound confident, "I know that you care for Lucrecia still. I can tell by the dreams. But, I really care for you."

Me and my rambling. Gawd, I could be such an idiot! why! Why did I tell him? I thought I was done thinking about this.

"You shouldn't try to fight you feelings if you feel right about them," He mumbled.

"I like you," I said. I turned to him, still holding hands. "I really always have. You always listened to me and you thought I was more than just some stupid kid. You dont even know how much that means to me. If you don't like me, thats alright. But I think I'd feel better just knowing that...I told you."

Yes. I felt stupid. I turned away from him and felt embarassed. 'Good job, Yuff. You might as well go back to Wutai, because you'll never be able to face Vincent ever again because your an idiot' a voice in my head told me. I shivered in the cold, but I was really shaking. I dont know why. None of the boys in Wutai ever caught my interest and none of them even liked me anyways. So I never really thought about love until a year ago.

"I love you too," Vincent said.

I looked at him and my eyes widened. I felt so alive and scared, that I began to ran. He stood behind me, his arm outstreched towards me. I felt like I was reliving a scene from the past. I shook my head and still ran back to the house. When I entered the door, I didnt bother to say hello to anyone, I wasn't sure if anyone was even there. I ran to my bed. I didn't know why I was afraid.

He was just joking with me, I bet. He would just never say "I love you" to someone. Unless he really meant it. I curled into the mishapen banana shape and couldnt stop thinking about it. I couldnt clear my head for a second. Maybe this was a dream, like those dreams I'm having. Why...I shoved my face into my pillow. Why was this all happening to me? I heard someone come into the house. I threw my blanket on my head, but I think it was just Cid.

'I'm afraid of love I Guess. I've been alone for the past year or so and I've become acustomed to it. I dont need anyone.' I told myself, nodding. I looked out my window and could see Vincent walking back to the hotel. Did I make everything worse? I wasn't sure.


End file.
